legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Grappling Gun
The Grappling Gun, also known as the "Grapple/Grapnel Gun" and the "Batclaw", is a gadget used by Batman and his allies in their quests to fight crime. First appearing in The Dark Knight Returns (February 1986), it allows the Dark Knight to ascend up buildings quickly, swing to areas he cannot reach or pull opponents towards him. Prior to its introduction, Batman would be shown using grappling lines and roped Batarangs. The Grappling Gun would replace them officially after its inclusion in the 1989 film Batman. Since then, it has become one of Batman's most used gadgets and has appeared with the Caped Crusader in a variety of forms. In the Mod Pre-4.0 The Grappling Gun, referred to as a "Grappling Hook" was first added to the mod in version 1.2 (though was completely useless at time). However, in 1.3, it would teleport the player 30 blocks in the direction they were facing when right-clicked in hand. This was changed in version 1.4, where it worked similar to an Ender Pearl. It could, like most items in the mod, be crafted via a Vanilla Minecraft Crafting Table and used by anyone, regardless of whether they are wearing a Bat-Family member's costume. The Grappling Hook also had durability, meaning it will break after so many uses. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, the Grappling Gun is once again avialbe to the player, but can only be used by members of the "Bat-Family". It can now be crafted in the Batcomputer and has two different functions. The first is to pull them to areas they cannot reach by parkour/climbing (Suit Ability 5 Key with it in hand). The second will allow them to pull mobs and items towards them, allowing them engage in combat or bring them towards them (crouch and right-click with it in hand). 5.0 (Alpha) The Grappling Gun is once again available in the abandoned 5.0's alpha stages. Like the previous version, it can be accessed by crafting it in the Batcomputer and functions in the same way. However, the grapple function will now require the player to hold and release the right-mouse button, as opposed to the Suit Ability 5 Key. There are also two versions of the grappling gun available to the player. The default is based on its appearance in Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures. However, the other is based on that seen in the DC Extended Universe, specifically the films Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League. Regardless of the version, both should work with all alternative Batsuits and "Bat-Family" member. Legends Mod In the Legends Mod, the Grappling Gun retains the same functionality as it did in Superheroes Unlimited 5.0. However, it now is no longer available via crafting and can be accessed by trading 10 tokens with Lucius Fox, via the Batcomputer. From version 1.0 to 3.4, the Grappling Gun would also let players swing from one area to another. In 4.0, its functionality changed to pull them to or above the targeted block. Recipes To craft the Grappling Guns in the Superheroes Unlimited 4.0 to 5.0, you will need a grappling hook and a piece of rope. For the grappling hook, you will need 4 Iron Ingots. For the rope, you will need 3 String. Grappling Hook Recipe.png|Grappling Hook Recipe Rope Recipe.png|Rope Recipe Default To craft the Default/DC Animated Universe Grappling Gun, you will need: *5 Black-Iron Ingots *2 Redstone Blocks *1 Rope *1 Grappling Hook DCEU To craft the DC Extend Universe Grappling Gun, you will need: *2 Black-Iron Plates *2 High-Tech Electronics *1 Rope *1 Grappling Hook Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Batman